The present invention relates to an aggregate for feeding of fuel from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine, particularly of a power vehicle.
Aggregates of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known feeding aggregate a tubular element which serves as a part closing the magnetic circuit is formed as a part of an aggregate housing and has two openings closed by two cover parts of which one cover part is formed as an intermediate wall composed of a synthetic plastic material. Mounting of the magnetic segments on the tubular part which closes the magnetic circuit requires additional means for example holding springs, abutment shoulders, etc. which must be produced and mounted. Since the tubular member which closes the magnetic circuit simultaneously performs housing functions it must be so tight that there is no leakage in the space of the electric motor integrated in the pressure-side feed conduit. It must be, for example, deep drawn or welded. Both methods of manufacture are very expensive.
Aggregates of the above-mentioned type are also disclosed in U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 356,157, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,891, 357,561, now abandoned, 380,011, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,063, 424,981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,781.